


Секрет

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Romance, Tickling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Сидя в Тардис с Мастером, Доктор узнает о нем кое-что новое
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Секрет

Мастер дернулся и издал странный звук. Доктор замерла, медленно, убирая от него руки. Мастер во все глаза смотрел на нее, пытаясь сдержаться, но снова почти засмеялся, когда Доктор неосторожно задела бока, вынимая руки из-под его пиджака.

\- Все в порядке? - спросила она наконец.

Мастер выглядел растерянно, его смуглые щеки покрылись румянцем. Защита спала и Доктор, глядя в его огромные глаза, полные мольбы, не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не улыбнуться детской улыбкой исследователя. И тут же не запустить руки обратно под пиджак Мастера. 

Мастер взвился и зашелся позорным хихиканьем в перемешку с проклятиями. В безуспешной попытке сдержаться он схватил себя поперек тела, пытаясь убрать от себя руки Доктора, которая и не думала останавливаться. 

\- Прекрати! - взмолился он. В его голосе была ярость, но безудержный смех сильно портил его облик, из-за чего он точно не казался страшным.

Доктор продолжала издеваться, безжалостно щекоча, и Мастер уже начал задыхаться от смеха, глаза заволокли слезы. Он чувствовал себя униженным, несчастным и ужасно злым. Сейчас он ненавидел все на свете, даже сильнее обычного, а особенно Доктора.

\- Прекрати, я сказал, - взвыл он сквозь смех, и упал на колени, сгибаясь, - умоляю, прекрати, Доктор! Я сделаю все, что хочешь.

Доктор ослабила напор, удивленно взглянув на него. Мастер словно видел свое отражение в ее глазах: позорно красного, несчастного и с мокрыми глазами. Наверное он выглядел жалко, потому что Доктор вдруг посмотрела на него иначе.

\- Ох, прости меня, - сказала она, осторожно убирая от него руки, - я и не знала, что ты серьезно, ты... ты и правда... ох, прости. 

Она приблизилась к пораженному Мастеру и, встав на колени, обхватила его плечи руками, прижимая к себе и крепко обнимая. 

\- Я больше не буду, - сказала она ему в волосы.

Мастер медленно обнял ее в ответ. Возможно, она не правильно поняла его выражение лица и поверила, что слезы настоящие, но это же Доктор, следовало такое ожидать. 

Все началось как случайная шутка, в ходе которой он раскрыл свой постыдный секрет. А тепепь они стояли на коленях, обнимая друг друга, и Мастер хоть все еще и чувствовал неловкость, был рад, что их хотя бы никто не видит. 

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - все же сказал он, радуясь тому, как быстро забились сердца его вечного врага. Доктор все еще обнимала его.

\- Я знаю, - сказала она и погладила его по затылку.

\- Я не в том смысле, - уточнил Мастер на всякий случай, чувствуя, как Доктор кусает его за ухо, из-за чего снова чуть не вскрикнул от щекотки, но на этот раз другого рода. Она разливалась по телу, разгоняя и его сердца.

\- Я знаю, - повторилась Доктор, на этот раз аккуратнее запуская руки под пиджак. И Мастер понял, что она не отстанет, и проявление его очередной слабости, как бы он ни боялся ее показать, наоборот помогло им лучше понять друг друга. 

И это оказалось до смешного просто.


End file.
